Wish
by MewBladeXxX
Summary: It's rather ironic, he thought, as he stood atop Mt. Silver, looking over snowy crags and wandering Pokemon. All I wanted was to battle, to become a great trainer. And here I am, the greatest of them all... Kanto Champion.


******Mew: Okay, so this isn't really like a sequel to Puppet, but there are some mentions... Not really. This is in-game Blue and Red, and I referenced the Manga English Blue (Japanese Green), and Red. Enjoy! **

**Wish**

All Red wanted was to become a great trainer.

_It's rather ironic, _he thought, as he stood atop Mt. Silver, looking over snowy crags and wandering Pokemon. _All I wanted was to battle, to become a great trainer. And here I am, the greatest of them all... Kanto Champion. _He breathed in the crisp, cold air, felt the chilling flakes fall on exposed skin. He turned to his Pokemon.

"..." No words were said. None were needed. A glance was enough. They got back to training.

All Blue wanted was to be recognized.

"Kinda funny, isn't it?" he said aloud, lying on his back outside, shades over bright blue eyes. He couldn't see Mt. Silver from here, but he could imagine what was going on in Mt. Silver.

Red. Champion. Training, endlessly. Only coming down once in a while, to remind the League that he was still alive.

Blue himself had been the champion once... Not even an hour. But enough to be written down as Kanto Champion. The shortest reign he'd ever had.

Because Red had showed up.

At first, he'd cursed Red for taking his status, his popularity. He would be nothing, recognized as nothing, only as another annoying trainer that got in people's ways. No, he would not take that.

He had to be something. He had to be recognized as someone besides The Grandson of Samuel Oak.

And so, while Red got adored by the fan girls and stalked by the paparazzi, Blue decided to make his move. He had heard that the Viridian Gym Leader had retired. Gym Leader positions were being offered.

He would take it. And he would fight his way to the position if he had to.

As while Red shook off those fan girls, struggled to train without running into reporters, Blue battled.

He battled through a tough tournament of hopefuls, wanting that Gym Leader status. But he wanted it more.

Months and months of training paid off. Finally, he was rewarded that title, that gym, that badge, that was now rightfully his.

And so day after day, he sat at the back of his gym, his puzzle floor gym, that confused hoping trainers.

And he hired Ace Trainers, the top of the pick, the winners of the semi-finals, who he did beat. They were to guard the puzzle floor, to stop the trainers from advancing. But at the same time, they were to test ability, intelligence, and so much more.

Hardly any trainers made it to him. Less made it out triumphant with the Earth Badge.

He had aimed to be Blue Oak, Kanto Champion.

He became Blue Oak, Viridian Gym Leader.

Red stood stock still, the ever falling snow gathering on his cap.

At first, he tried. He stayed in the Indigo Plateau like a champion should. Paperwork, driving away the paparazzi, mingling with the Johto-Kanto Elite Four, and attending meetings.

He was the youngest champion around.

Then Lance came along, beat him, although it was a bitter won victory.

At the time, Johto had no champion. Red had no intention of becoming champions for both regions. He had declined the status raising chance, and kept with Kanto.

It was both a win and a loss.

Lance was elected Johto champion. Red wanted to resign, thinking Lance might take his place. The League declined.

So he sought refuge on Mt. Silver. Barely any trainers managed to struggle though Blue and the Elite Four. But there was a price.

He had to let go of most his Pokemon, replace them with another. Red had argued for weeks with the League.

He lost.

Letting go of Vui was hard... And she wasn't the only one. Almost his whole team was rewrote.

But he bonded quickly with the replacer's, and he didn't think of them as replacements anymore.

He didn't think he ever did.

And so now, standing on Mt. Silver. A challenge was rare. A good challenge was rarer still.

A defeat was practically impossible.

But here, he stood, everyone in their Pokeballs, fainted. A loss he had not experienced for years.

But yet, he had been beat. And the offer of Kanto champion had been denied, much to his surprise.

And so, Red, still reigning Kanto Champion, stood atop Mt. Silver.

_I am Kanto Champion, greatest trainer of them all. And yet I lost. How ironic._ Red almost smiled.


End file.
